Cróηicαs de uη Pervertido Seηsei
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Porque todos supimos que los entrenó, pero no cómo convivieron. Su trabajo como maestro no sólo era entrenarles, sino responderles todo cuanto preguntasen, incluyendo las dudas como: "¿Jiraiya-sensei, Santa Claus realmente existe?" y vaya que esos chiquillos lograban meterlo en líos.


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**●.: CRÓNICAS DE UN PERVERTIDO SENSEI :.●**

| **_Un deseo a Santa-Sensei _**|

* * *

.

**S**abía que aquellos tres no eran unos niños normales e iguales al resto de infantes, si bien, éstos tenían un espíritu de lucha asombrosa pese a su corta edad, así como una hermandad envidiable. No, realmente sus tres pupilos se habían ganado con honores su respeto y admiración.

Pues no sólo eran unos chiquillos valerosos y con ganas de conquistar el mundo ninja con heroicas hazañas, sino además esos mocosos eran sumamente divertidos. Debía de admitir que con el paso de los días poco a poco se había encariñado con ellos. Y ahora, eran una singular familia.

Aún así, pese a la estima, confianza y unidad, había ocasiones en que esos muchachitos lo sacaban de quicio, principalmente Yahiko. Ah, ese chiquillo tan revoltoso lograba sacarle canas verdes y ponerle en aprietos sin el menor esfuerzo.

Como la ocasión en que juntos cenaban como todas las noches, platicando trivialidades y riéndose por las ocurrencias que Yahiko inventaba, hasta que él mismo interrumpió la plática, a lo cual instantes después se arrepintió por haber abierto la boca.

—Mañana tendremos una cena especial, como será la primera Noche Buena y Navidad que pasemos juntos, comeremos algo especial.

Anunció consiguiendo la atención de los tres huérfanos los cuales entusiasmados aceptaron la propuesta de su maestro. El alboroto en la mesa lo inició como siempre Yahiko, hasta que curiosa Konan miró cómo Nagato se quedaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—¿Te pasa algo, Nagato? —preguntó preocupada. Él negó melancólico, limpiándose inmediatamente la lágrima que amenazaba con descender por su mejilla.

—Es sólo que será la primer Navidad que la pasaré solo, es decir, sin mis padres.

Un silencio incómodo y lánguido se hizo presente entre los tres huérfanos. Ciertamente el comentario de Nagato había logrado que a cada uno llegara un particular recuerdo de viejas Navidades en compañía de sus padres.

Jiraiya pasó saliva un tanto acongojado, lo último que quería ver era a esos tres entristecidos.

—¡Vamos, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, quiten esas caras largas que esta será una Navidad única! —intervino animado, queriendo contagiar a los tres de una enjundia que no supo ni de dónde la sacó—. ¡Tendremos la mejor Navidad de todas, puedo asegurárselos!

Expresó con emoción, llamando la atención de los chiquillos, echándose inconscientemente tierra él mismo.

—¿Tendremos un pinito navideño, Jiraiya-sensei? —preguntó Konan totalmente ilusionada.

—¡Claro, incluso lo adornaremos con foquitos!

—¿Entonces también podemos pedir obsequios? ¡Súper! —Yahiko se adelantó a confirmar, poniéndose de pie igualmente emocionado.

—Bueno, ya están un poco grandecitos para eso pero por qué no…

—¿Eso quiere decir que Santa Claus vendrá? —dijo Nagato de pronto, pasando de la melancolía a la alegría en un solo segundo.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

—¡Nagato, no seas tonto, Santa Claus no existe! ¿Qué no sabes que Santa Claus son los mismos papás? Además, los ninjas no creen en esos cuentos de niños —informó Yahiko, haciendo que el pelirrojo humillara la cabeza avergonzado. La emoción lo había traicionado.

Jiraiya notó el gesto desilusionado de Nagato, ocasionándole un hueco extraño en el estómago, logrando que con todo lo anterior se armara de valor para agregar:

—¿Quién dijo que nosotros no creemos en Santa Claus? Bah, si les contara las de cosas que me traía cuando era niño, nunca acabaría —platicó, consiguiendo la interesada mirada de Nagato y Konan. Yahiko en cambio se había cruzado de brazos tachándolo como un mentiroso—. Me darán la razón cuando a la mañana de Navidad vean sus regalos únicamente ustedes dos, ya que como Yahiko no cree, Papá Noel no le traerá nada a él.

Se burló del menor, haciendo una especie de pacto con los otros dos para que éstos le ayudaran con todos los preparativos para la cena.

A la mañana de Noche Buena, ansiosa, Konan despertó a sus compañeros para que vieran el pinito navideño que desde muy temprano Jiraiya les había conseguido en la aldea para que adornaran. El hombre no se encontraba en casa, únicamente había dejado el dichoso arbolito que con trabajo consiguió en una tienda, pues estando en una aldea tan húmeda como esa, los pinos navideños no se daban muy a menudo, regresando nuevamente al centro para terminar de conseguir todo lo necesario para la cena.

Se había demorado más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y es que sólo a él se le había ocurrido cumplirles los antojos culinarios a los tres, pero para cuando entró a la casa, se sorprendió al ver el refugio que compartían completamente arreglado con adornos hechos de papel muy acordes a la fecha. El pinito que con suerte había conseguido, se encontraba repleto de lucecitas y en la punta se hallaba una estrella hecha igualmente de papel.

—Sensei, tardaste mucho en llegar —le recriminó feliz Nagato, ayudándole con las bolsas de las compras.

—¿Yahiko y Konan, dónde están? —preguntó Jiraiya al no notarlos en casa.

—Konan salió hace tiempo, dijo que iría a conseguir unos adornos navideños y Yahiko acaba de salir a buscarla —informó Nagato, el cual vestía curiosamente con un gorrito verde simulando ser un duende.

Ambos sacaron las compras de las bolsas, comenzando a picar algunas verduras, llegando luego de unos minutos Yahiko y Konan. El primero llevando sobre su cabeza unos extraños cuernos como de reno, mientras que ella usaba un vestidito rojo propio para la ocasión.

Jiraiya no pudo ocultar la risa cuando Yahiko hizo el intento por querer quitarse los cuernos de reno pero Konan se lo impidió recriminándole que ella con esfuerzo les había hecho ambos accesorios. Yahiko desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando ella agregó, con la intención de convencerlo de no quitárselo, que realmente se veía muy bien así.

—¿Y qué fue lo que fuiste a buscar con tanto interés, Konan?

—Uhm, nada… nada Sensei, no fue nada —respondió nerviosa, ocultando su pequeño bolso, dirigiéndose a su futón para guardarlo bajo su almohada.

—¡Wow, todo esto se ve delicioso!

Expresó Yahiko viendo con ojos brillosos lo que su maestro preparaba para la cena, queriendo meter un dedo en los fideos, ganándose un cucharazo en la mano por parte de Jiraiya. Sus dos compañeros rieron divertidos al igual que el Sannin, burlándose de lo desesperado que en ocasiones era Yahiko. Segundos después, él igualmente se rió.

Cuando Jiraiya colocó delante de ellos lo que cenarían, juró que en su vida había visto semejantes rostros emocionados y hambrientos, aquello parecía más bien un buffet como para diez. Los cuatro cenaron complacidos y satisfechos por los suculentos alimentos, platicando y bromeando entre ellos, logrando que el tiempo transcurriera de lo más lindo.

—Bien, ahora quiero que este momento lo recordemos siempre. Júntense para tomarles una fotografía —anunció el mayor.

Sus tres alumnos se juntaron alrededor de Konan, dejando a ella en medio, volteando en dirección a donde Jiraiya, sonriendo.

—¡Hey, quién le puso cuernos con los dedos a Yahiko! Ah no, perdón, es su disfraz de reno.

—Qué gracioso, Sensei… —contestó el aludido viéndolo con cara de fastidio.

—Jiraiya-sensei, tomémonos una foto los cuatro juntos —pidió Nagato.

Jiraiya se colocó en cuclillas sobre el suelo para poder estar a la altura de los tres, los cuales le rodearon de inmediato, volteando en dirección a la cámara la cual Jiraiya sostenía con la mano derecha tratando de enfocarla y que los cuatro salieran.

Volvieron a reír divertidos al ver en la fotografía instantánea cómo habían salido. Konan prácticamente era aplastada por el brazo derecho de Jiraiya, Yahiko hizo cara de burla sacando la lengua, a Nagato sólo se le veían los ojos y el cabello mientras que el dedo pulgar del Sannin había estropeado media toma.

Antes de que se separaran, Nagato se abrazó del corpulento cuerpo del mayor, agradeciéndole así por la rica cena y el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para que esa noche fuera justo como lo había anunciado, única e inolvidable.

Konan se paró de puntitas pidiéndole al Sannin que se agachara para ponerle un especial sombrero rojo, como el de Santa Claus, el cual ella misma había hecho. El hombre aceptó gustoso recibiendo después un cálido beso en la mejilla por parte de la menor, igualmente en agradecimiento.

Yahiko en cambio, se quedó de pie torciendo la boca, absteniéndose de mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción, aunque ciertamente por dentro sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, pues frente a él tenía a su nueva familia.

Sin dejar que la emoción se apoderara por completo de su ser haciéndolo ver como un llorón, le dio un rápido abrazo a Jiraiya soltándose inmediatamente al tiempo que carraspeaba la garganta.

Aún así, Jiraiya como quiera lo apreció.

—¡Ya van a ser las doce de la noche, ya va a ser Navidad! —anunció Nagato emocionado.

—¡Santa Claus vendrá! —le siguió Konan, contagiada.

—Pues sí pero qué piensan que les traerá si yo no veo ninguna cartita en el árbol. Sino le hacen saber qué es lo que quieren, entonces no vendrá a visitarles.

Tanto Konan como Nagato se apuraron en hacer sus respectivas cartitas, colocándolas ilusionados sobre el pinito tal cual su maestro les había dicho.

—¿Tú no harás la tuya, Yahiko?

—No, yo no creo que un viejo gordo te trae regalos.

Él, a diferencia de sus compañeros, seguía en su firme postura de no caer en el infantil juego de que existía un hombre sumamente bondadoso y adinerado que obsequiaba regalos a todo aquel que pidiera.

—Neh, Yahiko, sabes que aunque pidas, Santa Claus no te traerá nada porque no te has portado muy bien que digamos este año.

Concluyó Jiraiya luego de desearles buenas noches a los tres, indicándoles que debían dormir para que Santa Claus hiciera su trabajo con los obsequios. Ofendido, Yahiko se giró sobre su futón, soltando una risilla pícara al escuchar que el mayor se alejaba.

Pasaban las dos de la mañana cuando con absoluto cuidado se paró, notando como Nagato y Konan dormían profundamente. Al ver el futón de su maestro vacío, un brillo de malicia se reflejó en su castaña mirada. Con silenciosos pasos salió del cuarto rumbo a donde tenían el pinito navideño, el cual iluminaba la estancia con coloridas luces. Escuchó un ruido proveniente del exterior, escondiéndose rápidamente tras el árbol.

Vio como un hombre gordo vestido de rojo, con dificultad entraba por la ventana, dejando caer al interior primero un pesado y lleno costal, para después él igualmente entrar. En cualquier otro momento no se hubiera quedado así de tranquilo y sin hacer nada, no si sabía que se trataba de un ladrón o un enemigo, pero esta vez era consciente de quién se trataba. Y justo era eso lo que esperaba.

Aprovechó que el obeso hombre se distrajo queriendo sacar de entre su costal un obsequio para depositar debajo del árbol, yéndosele encima con fuerza, logrando tumbarlo pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Ajá, te atrapé! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que intentarías aparecer como Santa y engañarnos, Sensei! ¡Pero fui más inteligente y te atrapé con las manos en la masa!

Dijo sin quitarse de encima del corpulento hombre, jaloneándole la blanca barba para intentar desenmascararlo, pero batallando en el intento.

—Deja que te quite esto —decía jalando sin resultado alguno—. Mugrosa barba… no se quiere dejar…

Con fuerza estiraba y estiraba, haciendo al hombre ir y venir del suelo. Fue sino cuando escuchó un ruido en el exterior del refugio, que dejó de jalonear en balde. Rápidamente se puso en pie yendo hacia la ventana, la cual nuevamente era cruzada por un segundo hombre vestido de rojo, gordo y con un gorro del mismo tono.

—Pero qué…

Quiso decir, sintiéndose confundido, pero para cuando volteó a ver al primer hombre que había tirado y jaloneado, ya éste se había puesto de pie saliendo prontamente por la puerta.

—¡Yahiko! ¡Qué haces despierto! —manifestó Jiraiya, el segundo hombre, el cual andaba igualmente caracterizado de Santa, una vez que entró por completo a la casa, fingiendo no saber qué sucedía.

—¿Jiraiya-sensei? Yo creí que tú eras… que tú… la barba… ahí —articuló con asombro Yahiko, señalando el lugar en donde había estado el primer Santa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que creo que Santa Claus realmente ha venido… y yo…

Quedó pasmado ante la idea de haber maltratado al verdadero Santa Claus al grado que su misma mortificación y asombro lograron hacerle perder el sentido, desmayándolo a mitad de la estancia.

Con pesadez se despertó, extrañándose al estar nuevamente recostado en su futón. Volteó a todos lados sin encontrar a sus amigos. Un fugaz recuerdo de la madrugada anterior le llegó de pronto, haciéndolo ponerse en pie de inmediato. Sin fijarse y debido a la prisa que traía por llegar a la estancia, pisó por accidente el futón de su compañera escuchando como algo parecía romperse, regresó para verificar qué había sucedido, encontrándose con una curiosa ramita rota, sin embargo, las risas de sus amigos lo hicieron volver a su inicial objetivo.

Cuando llegó a la estancia, sorprendido miró como tanto Konan y Nagato abrían divertidos sus respectivos obsequios.

—Oh, Yahiko ven, mira… mira, Santa Claus también te dejó un regalo —señaló Konan, tomándolo de una mano para guiarlo hacia el pino.

Yahiko seguía anonadado, completamente confundido, pues juraba que por la madrugada había conocido al verdadero Santa, y pese a que la presentación no había sido del todo muy buena, Santa Claus le había dejado un regalo.

Nagato se lo entregó con la intención de que lo abriera. Impresionado, admiró el colorido envoltorio y la pequeña nota que lo distinguía como suyo. Tragó saliva, aquello era el obsequio más grande que le habían dado en su vida. Sus amigos miraban ansiosos a que él terminara de romper la envoltura, admirando de igual manera la brillante y bonita katana que guardaba.

—¡Wow, es muy linda! —expresó Nagato.

Yahiko asintió haciendo movimientos de muñeca con su nueva arma.

—Yahiko, así pareces un samurái —rió Konan, admirando la destreza con la que su amigo jugueteaba con su arma.

—Sólo le hace falta la armadura y principalmente aprender a usarla con prudencia —dijo Jiraiya, el cual permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, tomándose una taza de té, observando entretenido cómo sus alumnos disfrutaban sus obsequios.

—Claro que sé usarla bien, sólo mírame, Sensei.

Jiraiya negó en un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero aún sigo sin escuchar las gracias de cierta personita…

Comentó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Cuando vuelva a ver a Santa Claus le agradeceré por este regalo. ¡Es más, prometo que a partir de este año seré un chico bueno, lo juro!

Concluyó invitando a Nagato a entrenar juntos en el exterior, él con su nueva katana y Nagato con su paquete de armas.

Al Sannin en cambio, prácticamente se le zafó la mandíbula por la insolencia de su hiperactivo alumno. Realmente ese muchachito no tenía vergüenza. Pero ya mejor prefería ni darle importancia, a fin de cuentas sabía que nada cambiaría.

—¿Pasa algo, Konan? —preguntó el mayor al ver a la peliazul un tanto entristecida, llevando entre sus manos su pequeño bolso.

—Es que… ayer salí a buscar un ramito de muérdago y lo guardé debajo de mi almohada, escondiéndolo, pero creo que no me di cuenta y yo misma terminé aplastándolo —dijo la menor con gesto de nostalgia.

Jiraiya sonrió, sintiendo internamente emoción.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué querías ese muérdago? —pícaro le sonrió, haciendo enrojecer a la muchachita, la cual, avergonzada, desvió la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Los hombres somos despistados por naturaleza, así es que si es necesario intenta ser más directa. La tradición del muérdago es un lindo gesto, pero no hace milagros en chicos como Yahiko.

Jiraiya se puso en pie yendo hacia el exterior del refugio, dejando a una sonrojada Konan viendo en dirección a donde estaban sus compañeros, sonriéndoles para luego salir igualmente con ellos. Jiraiya mientras, se entretuvo observando cómo sus pupilos entrenaban y estrenaban sus regalos navideños.

—Jiraiya-chan, este favorcito te costará caro, el chamaco sí que tiene fuerza… —se quejó Fukasaku, el maestro sapo de Jiraiya, el cual a su lado se masajeaba la mandíbula con dolor.

—Lo sé, no por nada es mi pupilo —se jactó el hombre, ganándose un reproche por parte del sapo—. Pero valió la pena hacerlo.

Concluyó, fijando la mirada en los tres huérfanos y cómo éstos sonreían divertidos.

—Claro, como a ti no se te echaron encima y te jalonearon…

Fukasaku rodó los ojos, eso le pasaba por haber aceptado el favor que Jiraiya le había solicitado, pidiéndole, como quien quiere conservar la ilusión navideña de un niño, que por favor se transformara por algunos minutos en Santa Claus. Claro que en ningún momento le hizo mención de que dicho trabajo lo dejaría tirado en el suelo, con su espalda doliendo y parte de su blanca barba arrancada.

Suspiró, ¿ya qué más daba?

El Sannin en cambio, dedicó unos minutos a leer por segunda vez las cartitas que sus dos alumnos habían escrito la noche anterior, sacándole una sonrisa complacida y fraternal.

_"Santa, esta Navidad quiero agradecerte por el mejor regalo adelantado que pudiste darme, ahora tengo una nueva familia y pido por ellos para que siempre los cuides y nos mantengas unidos como hasta ahora" Nagato._

Suspiró, su mirada comenzaba a verse un tanto nublada.

_"Querido Santa, gracias por darme un nuevo hogar, unos amigos tan unidos y un maestro que es para nosotros como un segundo padre. Lo único que quisiera pedirte es que esto nunca termine y continuemos juntos hasta siempre" Konan_.

Mierda, la mano le temblaba, sin duda aquellos chiquillos habían hecho algo mágico y extraño en su ser.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Yahiko? —preguntó luego de unos minutos al ver a su alumno entrar apurado al refugio—. ¿Qué se supone que escribes? No me digas que…

—Aún es Navidad, así que todo lo que deseemos este día se podrá hacer realidad.

Dijo con rapidez, haciéndole un simple doblez a la nota colocándola sobre el pinito navideño, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente con sus compañeros.

Curioso, una vez solo, Jiraiya tomó el pequeño papel para leerlo:

_"Jiraiya-sensei, como sé que de verdad tú fuiste quien nos trajo estos regalos, confirmándome que Santa Claus no existe, quiero agradecerte por todo, y por cuidar y aceptar entrenarnos, pero quiero darte más las gracias por creer en nosotros y formarnos como una nueva familia. No te preocupes, tu secreto de Santa Claus está a salvo conmigo, no le diré a los demás que ayer te veías ridículo, mucho menos que te autoregalaste unas novelas para adultos. Y como en Navidad todo se perdona, te confieso que fui yo quien la ocasión pasada te pintó la cara mientras dormías. _

_Ah, y bueno, prometí que sería un buen chico y eso, pero hoy por la mañana creo que rompí por accidente una ramita especial que Konan guardaba, prometo que se la repondré apenas encuentre una parecida, pero fuera de eso, a partir de hoy todo lo que haga será para bien." Yahiko._

Jiraiya alzó una ceja incrédulo, principalmente por el absurdo dibujo que Yahiko había hecho de sí mismo riéndose y haciendo un gesto de victoria.

Sin embargo, dicho juramento del muchacho quedó prácticamente vacío cuando en una fracción de segundos Jiraiya sintió cómo la katana de Yahiko pasó rozando su espalda, clavándose violentamente en la pared.

—Perdona… Jiraiya-sensei, pero es que se me zafó de las manos, no volverá a ocurrir… —se disculpó el pelinaranja desde la puerta, rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que reía avergonzado.

Nagato y Konan igualmente se asomaron por la puerta, preocupados por su maestro, el cual por reacción arrugó la hoja que leía, apretando los ojos y la boca para evitar gritar su frustración.

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora de su promesa y ya la había tirado por la borda. Jiraiya suspiró, mirando en su otra mano las dos cartas, recordando luego lo leído y lo bien que aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir, suspiró una vez más desdoblando la carta de Yahiko.

—Bah, en Navidad todo se perdona, ¿que no?

Dijo echándose a reír. Dudosos, los tres jovencitos le imitaron riéndose divertidos. Yahiko asintió, entrecruzando ambos brazos tras la cabeza.

—Pero no todos los días es Navidad… ¿verdad?

Enmarcó la oración al tiempo que palmeaba con cierta brusquedad el hombro de Yahiko, riéndose sin parar con los otros dos, los cuales aprovecharon su cercanía para abrazarse cada uno a las piernas del hombre.

Jiraiya sonrió complacido, en definitiva así como esos tres chiquillos lograban hacer de su día una pesadilla, de igual modo lo convertían en una maravillosa experiencia.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** No pude resistir la tentación!. Jiraiya es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y a los tres huérfanos de la lluvia simplemente los amo.

Y es por ello mismo que me planteé la idea de hacer una pequeña recolección de vivencias, un tanto absurdas, de estos cuatro cuando estuvieron juntos.

Y en este capítulo en especial, acercándonos a la navidad, no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo entre ellos y ver a Jiraiya vestido de Santa n.n Ese siempre había sido uno de mis sueños :3 Apoco no tiene todo el perfil como para ser santa? Así mismo, este capítulo tiene una "mini continuación" o una razón de ser, en otro fic que tengo llamado "Cartitas a Pain-Claus" en donde ahora será Pain quien tenga que atender el legado que Jiraiya les dejó, esta vez en Akatsuki xD

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber sus opiniones, así como si desean leer algo en especial de estos cuatro, adelante, acepto sugerencias y atiendo peticiones :3


End file.
